tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Trouble in the Shed
Trouble in the Shed is the sixteenth episode of the first season. In the US, this episode first aired on the Shining Time Station episodes: Whistle While You Work in 1989 and Schemer's Robot in 1993. Plot At Knapford, there is no sign of the morning train, causing the passengers to become angry. The Fat Controller is told by the stationmaster that Henry is refusing to leave his shed, so he goes to find out what is going on. Gordon tells him that he, Henry and James will no longer fetch their own coaches or shunt in sidings, declaring that tender engines do not shunt. The Fat Controller is angry that the bigger engines are trying to tell him what they are willing to do and leaves for Wellsworth to enlist Edward as a station pilot to ensure that the day's trains run as normal, noting to himself that life at the yard has not been the same since Thomas left to run his branch line. Edward is happy to shunt the coaches and the rest of the day's trains run as usual. Next day, the Fat Controller visits the yard to see how Edward is getting along. To his dismay, he sees Gordon puff by and wheesh loudly at Edward. Edward tells the Fat Controller that the big engines have been insulting and wheeshing steam at him, thinking he is a traitor since he is a tender engine as well. The Fat Controller assures Edward that tender engines do shunt, but decides that he must bring a new tank engine to the yard to permanently fix the problem. Visiting the engine workshop, the Fat Controller is shown all kinds of engines. Soon he sees a smart green saddletank and knows this is the one he wants. The Fat Controller asks the engine if he is willing to work hard. The engine eagerly responds that he is. With that, the matter is settled. The Fat Controller names him Percy and takes him back to the yard. The Fat Controller asks Edward to get Percy acquainted with the yard and the pair set off for work. Edward is very impressed by his hard work and loud wheeshing - something he learned in the workshop so as to be heard. The Fat Controller then decides to send for Thomas and calls all three engines to the yard for an announcement. He tells them that he has shut-up the big engines in the shed as punishment for their little mutiny until they learn to behave and that, in Gordon, Henry, and James' absence, the two tank engines and Edward will run the railway. Edward and Thomas are put in charge of the main line, while Percy takes care of the branch line as well as looking after Annie and Clarabel. While there are fewer trains, the passengers understand that the three engines are doing their best to keep the railway running and that the big engines were in the middle of learning a lesson. In the sheds, Gordon, James, and Henry are left cold, lonely, and miserable. The three finally start to realise just how silly they have been. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (speaks only in Japanese dub) * James (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Workshop Engines (wheels and buffers only; do not speak) * The Marklin Engine (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * Wellsworth * The Workshop * The Main Line Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Troublesome Engines. * Despite not having a speaking role in most versions of this episode, Henry actually speaks in the Japanese version. * The engines under the tarps in the workshops are (From left to right) Gordon, The Marklin Engine, James, Henry and Edward, the latter three without their tenders. * Stock footage from Thomas' Train is used. * This is the first episode where it's title is said in the episode. * The scene of Sir Topham Hatt putting his hat on is cut in the restored version. * The closeup of Sir Topham Hatt confronting the engines at Tidmouth Sheds was used for the "Next Story Coming Up Soon!" card in between double bills. ** This was also used in "Last Week Tonight with John Oliver" when discussing about endorsements. * In the UK versions of this episode, the big engines tell Edward that he has "black wheels". This insult is a play on the word "blackleg", which means someone who works during a strike. However, in the US versions, the insult was changed to "grey wheels". The change was likely made because many viewers would not understand the play-on-words, making the insult seem as if it had possible racial implications. Goofs * Just before Gordon hisses he is passing Edward; but when he stops hissing, he is passing Edward again. * In the close-up of the Fat Controller talking to Edward at Tidmouth Sheds, he has some small holes in his chin. * In the shot of Edward being "wheeshed" by Gordon, the Fat Controller is not seen on the platform. * When Edward and Percy shunt, Edward's trucks push the buffers out of place. * When Henry comes out of and reverses into the shed, he is in his new shape. * Because stock footage is used, the background behind Sir Topham Hatt is Knapford. * When Edward says "I can't wheesh like that!" his tender is missing, he is not on the track, he has Thomas' whistle sound, and James, Gordon, and Henry are not in the shed. * In one scene, Annie and Clarabel are facing the wrong way. * Henry, Gordon and James keep changing positions in the shed throughout the episode. * When Thomas and Edward pass each other, Thomas' brake coach is backwards. * In the close-up of Henry looking surprised, he is not on the rails. Also, the tracks from the shed end at the camera. * Some of the people shouting at Knapford have blu-tak on their shoes. * In the close up of Henry looking angry and the close up of him looking surprised, one of his wheel arches is missing. * When Edward meets Percy, his tender is tilted. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Trouble in the Shed * My Thomas Story Library - The Fat Controller (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:TroubleintheShedUKtitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:TroubleintheShedUKtitlecard2.jpg|1985 UK title card File:TroubleInTheShed2000UKtitlecard.jpg|1991 New Zealand title card File:TroubleintheShedrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:TroubleInTheShedOriginalUStitlecard.jpg|Original US title card File:TroubleintheShed1993USTitleCard.png|1993 US Title Card File:TroubleintheShed1995USTitleCard.png|1995 US Title Card File:TroubleintheShedUStitlecard.png|1996 US title card File:TroubleintheShed1998UStitlecard.png|1998 US title card File:TroubleintheShedSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:TroubleintheShedBPTitleCard.png|Brazilian Portuguese Title Card File:TroubleintheShedKoreantitlecard.jpg|Korean title card File:TroubleintheShedFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish title card File:TroubleintheShedItalianTitleCard.png|Italian Title Card File:TroubleintheShedJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanese title card File:TroubleintheShedSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:TroubleintheShedGermanTitleCard.jpg|German Title Card File:TroubleintheShedWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:TroubleintheShedHebrewTitleCard.png|Hebrew Title Card File:TroubleintheShed37.png|Knapford File:TroubleintheShed33.jpg File:TroubleintheShed38.png File:TroubleintheShed39.png File:TroubleintheShed34.jpg File:TroubleintheShed35.PNG File:TroubleintheShed14.png File:TroubleintheShed15.png File:TroubleintheShed16.png|Henry File:TroubleintheShed17.png|Gordon File:TroubleintheShed18.png|The Fat Controller File:TroubleintheShed10.png|Sir Topham Hatt in his car File:TroubleintheShed43.png File:TroubleintheShed19.png|Edward and the Fat Controller File:TroubleintheShed3.png File:TroubleintheShed20.png File:TroubleintheShed44.png File:Thomas'Train20.png|Stock footage TroubleintheShed50.png File:TroubleintheShed21.png File:TroubleintheShed9.png|The workshop File:TroubleintheShed22.png|Percy File:TroubleintheShed45.png File:TroubleintheShed4.png File:TroubleintheShed1.png|Edward and Percy File:TroubleintheShed23.png File:TroubleintheShed6.png|Percy, Henry and Edward File:TroubleintheShed24.png File:TroubleintheShed25.png File:TroubleintheShed26.png File:TroubleintheShed29.png File:TroubleintheShed2.png|Gordon, James, Henry, Percy, Thomas and Edward File:TroubleintheShed27.png File:TroubleintheShed46.png File:TroubleintheShed28.png|Thomas, Percy and Edward File:TroubleintheShed47.png File:TroubleintheShed48.png File:TroubleintheShed30.png File:TroubleintheShed5.png|Percy and Thomas File:TroubleintheShed49.png File:TroubleintheShed7.png File:TroubleintheShed8.png File:TroubleintheShed11.jpg File:TroubleintheShed13.png|Edward and Gordon File:TroubleintheShed36.PNG File:TroubleintheShed40.jpg File:TroubleintheShed41.png|Note that Henry is in his new shape File:TroubleintheShed42.jpg File:TroubleintheShed51.png File:TroubleintheShed52.png File:TroubleintheShed53.png Merchandise Gallery File:TheFatControllerStoryLibrarybook.jpg|2005 Book File:TheFatController2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 UK Book File:SirTophamHatt2011USStoryLibraryBook.jpeg|2011 US Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryTheFatControllerJapaneseCover.jpeg|Japanese Book File:TheFatController'sBusyDay.jpg|2015 Book File:TheWorldofThomas.png|The World of Thomas - Book File:TheWorldofThomas(Japanese).jpg|The World of Thomas - Japanese Book Episode File:Trouble in the Shed - British Narration|UK Narration File:Trouble In The Shed - Ringo Starr American Narration|Ringo Starr US Narration File:Trouble in the Shed - George Carlin American Narration|George Carlin US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes